


Old Short Stories I Made For MSA

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Multi, Old stories I made, Other, decided to post it now when the fandom's not dead anymore, idk - Freeform, made these back in April, really old, some are fluff some are angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: He just wanted them to forget about his ceasing existence, for he cared. He cared about the blue figure, he could see them well but something tells him, he knows her, loves her, cherish her.Something tells him,she should just forget."I'msorry, Vivi"





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted them to forget about his ceasing existence, for he cared. He cared about the blue figure, he could see them well but something tells him, he knows her, loves her, cherish her.
> 
> Something tells him,she should just forget.
> 
>  _"I'm_   _sorry, Vivi"_

I just let go your hand

I hope I can go through with this

I hope you understand -

“The Vanishing” Stars

________________

He felt as if his life was being sucked right out of him, the fingers of life was slipping away from him as he readied himself for the dark embrace of death.

It felt cold, the wet stalagmites, every single crevice touching his insides, it was piercing through his abdomen. so quick- He couldn't even feel it happened.

His breath was fading, his vision was a blur,but then he saw blue, he hear words being repeated over and over again.

He doesn't understand why,but he felt a pang of guilt for the blue figure.

They were crying.

He just wanted them to forget about his ceasing existence, for he cared. He cared about the blue figure, he could see them well but something tells him, he knows her, loves her, cherish her.

Something tells him,she should just forget.

 _"I'm_   _sorry, Vivi"_


	2. A Rose

Arthur couldn't see much. all he could see was a purple hinted rose located in the middle of the room, his legs moved.

He couldn't stop,he didn't know where he was but he couldn't think about that right now. he knelt and grazed the roses' petals with his mismatched arms.

It was beating faintly before completely fading. Did he did that?

His hands moved away quickly as if the petals had burned his hands, but the flower's touch was so comforting, he felt safe but..now he felt like crying.

Arthur stood up and his leg moved upwards,he didn't know why but he knew what it's goi— stomp!

The flower withered under his soles,his breathing stopped, he blinked a few times trying to process what had just happened.

He moved back his legs losing momentum,he would've fall if it weren't for his left leg— the one who step on the flower.

what did the flower do?

Except being beautiful, comforting.

Why did he do that?

he couldn't think right now,he didn't want to.

Arthur was now a few feet away from the flower.

Arthur opened his tear-filled amber eyes. And suck in a sharp intake of breath, only a name he could whisper.

"L-.. Lewis?"


	3. Lew, You're Rambling Again

You've always known. You stared and watched to see him talking about his love. His eyes glistened whenever he spoke her name. You'd always known, and it hurts.

You sighed and gave him a smile. He didn't noticed it, he didn't notice you. He kept on rambling, you couldn't help but find him cute, in this angle, his pompadour overshadowed his eyes, his smile wide and bold, there were creases forming at the edge of his mouth. That's just how wide it was.

You smiled and huff out a breath to show your endearment and that you're listening. You ruffle his hair before excusing yourself to get some drinks.

You never really left the room, you never went to the fridge, you stood near the doorframe after you closed it, and breathe. Just breathe.

C'mon, it's easy.  
What's so hard about it?

You took a deep breath, and walked towards the unkept kitchen, the only purpose it served is for the fridge, the counter covered in dust, you didn't even turn on the lights. you made a beeline towards the machine that served as a food compartment.

You opened the fridge, shaking hands holding the handlebars.

You spotted a few things, a piece of pizza, a box of instant noodles, beer, and lastly, what you're looking for, soda.

you went back and saw that he was looking at you expectantly and waited for you to get settled,once you sat down with a grunt,soda in hand. He rambles again, there was a strand of hair that fall on his face, you put it away, he stopped talking and squeaked, confused as to what you were doing. You smiled and the awkward silence was prevented. He started again.

And your heart still hurts.


End file.
